


Blueberry Pie

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soonyoung is mentioned - Freeform, blueberry pie, cute boyfriends, jihoon is a hard worker, minghao is mentioned - Freeform, mingyu cooks but this is no surprise to you is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Jihoon comes home from work and Mingyu made him a pie.





	Blueberry Pie

The aroma of blueberry pie couldn’t go unnoticed in the air, hitting Jihoon like a wall of bricks as soon as he walked into his and his boyfriend’s small house. He had a long and tough day at work, just returning home after a twelve-hour shift dealing with the company’s most stubborn and hot-headed idol, Xu Minghao. 

Don’t get him wrong, Jihoon enjoyed his job, doing what he was best at all day every day, but some people just press his buttons and don’t understand that he likes things done a certain way so that they can have the best outcome. He tried not to bring a bad attitude home, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

Jihoon could physically feel the stress leave his body as he inhaled the smell of his favourite dessert. Hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes, Jihoon walked into the small kitchen with a pizza box in hand to witness his much taller boyfriend putting a mountain of whipped cream on top of a homemade blueberry pie.

“Hello there,” Jihoon spoke up, startling the other. 

He flinched a bit before turning to Jihoon and smiling. “Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Mingyu admitted, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the latter’s lips. “I made you a pie!” He exclaimed, turning around and grabbing the foil pan, holding it out in front of him for Jihoon to see. Smiling, Jihoon thanked him. As he reached out to take a lick of the whipped cream mountain, Mingyu pulled the pie away. “It’s for after dinner!”

“What’s the occasion, anyway?” Jihoon asked, setting the pizza box on the counter before taking a seat on the couch. 

“Well, you’ve been working really hard this week, and I know how hard Minghao can be to work with. I thought you deserved a bit of a treat.” Jihoon often forgot that Mingyu went to high school with Minghao, so they shared the same pain when it came to the younger idol. “You’re the best, babe,” Jihoon said, leaning back on the couch and flicking on the TV. 

Mingyu was the best cook he knew, and this was no surprise that he’d baked something for him out of the blue (that was actually  _ good _ , _SOONYOUNG_ ). 

Jihoon rose up from his spot on the couch once he heard his stomach grumbling, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in six hours. Taking a slice of pepperoni and bacon pizza from the box, he looked over at his boyfriend a few feet away. He was in a baggy black shirt and grey sweatpants, newly dyed black hair a floppy mess and slightly sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Jihoon took one bite of his pizza before setting it down on the counter (it was probably clean) and going up and hugging Mingyu from behind. He nuzzled his face into just below the other’s shoulder blades. 

He didn’t know why he was doing this, it being most likely related to what Mingyu calls “your soft side” but Jihoon always denied it. Jihoon was just happy that his life was so good and enjoyable, and he had a great partner to share it with. Things like that just got to him sometimes. 

“I love you,” He sighed. 

Mingyu smiled, even though he knew the other couldn’t see him. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a re-write of one of my other fics I wrote two years ago for a different fandom and I would just insert Jigyu but the plot was really bad so I just ended up doing what I wanted after he saw the pie LMAO you know I don't even ship this like I literally will write any ship now it's scary. I've also been really active in posting here on a03 and I'm trying to improve my writing but writing fics all the time so I'll continue to post weak garbage fics for you all


End file.
